<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every DreamSMP Character by DreamSMP Lore - Canon (scribee), wirelines_ (scribee)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289145">Every DreamSMP Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/DreamSMP%20Lore%20-%20Canon'>DreamSMP Lore - Canon (scribee)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_'>wirelines_ (scribee)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Character Study, Lore - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/DreamSMP%20Lore%20-%20Canon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribee/pseuds/wirelines_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into every character in the DreamSMP lore! Everything is canonical. This is a very good resource if you need background information on a certain person.<br/>Feel free to ask any questions about the DreamSMP in the comment section!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before We Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to <em>Every DreamSMP Character</em>! My name is Cori. I've been watching the DreamSMP streams since June/July, specifically when Wilbur jokingly asked Dream out on a date, so I've been here for a while. Because of how long I've been watching, I'm typically someone who people ask questions to, like, "Who the fuck is Big Crime?" and "What are the Lemon Trees?".</p><p>I'm almost always caught up on the lore, so I always am able to notice when people don't know things. That's why I made this. Because of how many characters there are in the DreamSMP, people are constantly confused. I hope to help clear up any information.</p><p>Because of the mess that was the "Heat Waves" rules, I'll make this clear: <strong>Feel free to talk about this book anywhere.</strong> Although I'd prefer you to not spam someone's Twitch chat, I am perfectly fine with you sending this to a content creator to have this double-checked. I would actually <em>prefer</em> to have it double-checked, as there is a lot.</p><p>Speaking of there being a lot, I will be constantly updating this as streams progress. That means that if Tommy were to have a lore stream after I'd already written the chapter on his character, I'd go back and edit it. That is so people can have a reliable source of information, as even the wiki page for DreamSMP is... not the safest.</p><p>Now, I won't always be able to give you "receipts", as people put it. Some VODS are gone for good, possibly because of DMCA, possibly because of Twitch's odd VOD-deletion system, possibly because of other things. So, I won't always be able to prove to you that some things are true. I'm genuinely sorry for that, but I can't be blamed, and neither can the content creators.</p><p>If you want to get in touch about some things you'd be interested in having me add to the character pages, my Discord is Sunmay#5562. Don't be afraid to hit me up!</p><p>Before we start, I want to put a disclaimer: some information can only be speculated as being canonical. I will tell you if the information hasn't yet been confirmed. Things like Quackity and Schlatt's odd relationship in the story aren't quite clear if they're a bit or canonical story. This also applies to things like Phil fucking a Samsung Refrigerator, Quackity being in juvie before he came to DreamSMP, and the entire Dreamon storyline. </p><p>Again, I'm sorry. That isn't my fault. It's just that the streams can be a bit messy with what's lore and not.</p><p>Before I end this little introduction, I want to address something that some of you may have noticed: I claimed that it is unclear whether the Dreamon storyline is canonical. I made this claim because the Dreamon lore and the DreamSMP lore has contradictions, like Dream being engaged to Fundy and Tubbo spending his years before DreamSMP hunting for Dreamons. In the DreamSMP lore, the engagement is confirmed to be non-canonical, and Tubbo's years before DreamSMP were spent hanging around Tommy and his family. So, yeah... Tubbo, Fundy, and Sapnap have got to work something out with that one.</p><p>Sorry for the rant! Just wanted to clear up some things before you read ahead!</p><p>Also, disclaimer: <strong>I don't support shipping real people.</strong> What I say in this book is strictly on lore terms, speaking about the characters. No, I don't genuinely ship Wilbur with a fucking salmon. No, I don't ship Niki and Puffy. Please do not get mad.</p><p>Huge thank you to certain people and resources for being reliable sources of information regarding the DreamSMP. Here's a list of people I use when trying to find information!</p><ul>
<li>@smpupdate (Twitter)</li>
<li>@manburgs (TikTok)</li>
<li>@sabregaming (TikTok)</li>
<li>@bastardofbolton (TikTok)</li>
<li>@scrawls (YouTube)</li>
<li>@DreamSMP Daily (YouTube)</li>
<li>@Blueberry TV (YouTube)</li>
<li>@screwave (YouTube)</li>
<li>And the many different people in the Discord Server!</li>
</ul><p>I would also like to put the trigger warnings for DreamSMP right here.</p><ul>
<li><strong>Suicidal Thoughts and Suicide Ideation</strong></li>
<li><strong>Abusive Relationships</strong></li>
<li><strong>Manipulation</strong></li>
<li><strong>Violence</strong></li>
<li><strong>Terrorism</strong></li>
<li><strong>Mass Genocide</strong></li>
<li><strong>Animal Cruelty</strong></li>
<li><strong>Animal Death</strong></li>
<li><strong>Kidnapping and Abduction</strong></li>
<li><strong>Death</strong></li>
<li><strong>Amnesia</strong></li>
<li><strong>Child Abandonment</strong></li>
<li><strong>Alcoholism</strong></li>
<li><strong>Arson</strong></li>
<li><strong>Depression</strong></li>
<li><strong>Divorce</strong></li>
<li><strong>Drugs and Mentions of Addiction</strong></li>
<li><strong>Hallucinations</strong></li>
<li><strong>Homelessness</strong></li>
<li><strong>Mental Illness</strong></li>
<li><strong>Trauma and PTSD</strong></li>
<li><strong>War</strong></li>
<li><strong>Auto-cannibalism</strong></li>
</ul><p>Holy fuck, writing that out made me realize just how serious this SMP can get. I genuinely had to search up lists of common trigger warnings.</p><p>Anyways, have a good day! Enjoy the rest of this!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on Dream.<br/>Last Updated: March 9th, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Dream</strong> is a character played by the YouTuber Dream. Dream is presumably human, but this has yet to be confirmed within the story. He is strong, tends to observe the people around him, and is willing to do anything in order to get what he wants.</p><p>Although his exact character design is unknown, it is assumed that he is a human. It is confirmed that his iconic smiley-face is a mask he wears over his face.</p><p>His amount of lives are unknown, although he did die twice when Tommy killed him during the Disc Confrontation.</p><p>He is allied with nobody, as his loyalties frequently change as his focuses shift. During Schlatt's reign, when DreamSMP was uninvolved with the matters between Manburg and Pogtopia, Dream chose to ally with Pogtopia, but then transferred over to Schlatt's side during the November 16th War because of a deal involving a secret book. His loyalties also changed during Doomsday, where he sided with the Arctic Anarchist Commune to destroy New L'Manburg.</p><p><strong>Current Nationality:</strong> DreamSMP</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities: </strong>N/A</p><p><strong>Enemy Nations:</strong> El Rapids, <strike>New L'Manburg</strike>, DreamSMP, Snowchester</p><p>Dream, because of his past actions and his frequently-changing ideals, isn't liked by many people. Every person he has allied with has turned against him in some way, as he has betrayed almost everyone.</p><p>Dream is, to our knowledge, in no relationship. Although, he has been seen pursuing George, going out of his way to buy flowers for the other. The only thing known about his family is that he has multiple sisters, one of which is named "Drista" and is friends with Tommy. Puffy does see Dream as her son, and Foolish, Puffy's adopted son, sees Dream as his brother, meaning that he is a part of their family dynamic. Foolish also has a younger adopted sister named Michelle, a baby zombie piglin, and Foolish is insistent that Dream is also <em>her</em> brother.</p><p>He was the first main antagonist, starting the Disk War with Tommy and fighting constantly for the younger's music disks, Cat and Mellohi. Dream also acted as the antagonist in the L'Manburg Revolution, the Disk Saga, the Dethronement Fallout, the Banishment Arc, Doomsday, the Disc Confrontation, and the current Imprisonment Arc. Although, for the Banishment Arc, Dream acted as if he was the only one on Tommy's side, trying to manipulate him.</p><p>On a Reddit thread where he gave D&amp;D alignments, Wilbur explained Dream's character a bit more. <em>"Dream is VERY chaotic evil. Dream wants only one thing, to stir the pot and disrupt the status quo. This is a villainous stereotype."</em></p><p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/jw5pay/saw_a_lot_of_people_making_alignment_charts_of/">Click this sentence for the link to the Reddit post.</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points was Dream a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - The era of "calm" before Tommy joined. Dream spent most of his time building things, although his horse, Spirit, died due to mobs while Sapnap was riding it. Spirit's remains were thought to be something of value to Dream, but this was proven false when Tommy tried to blackmail Dream into letting him stay in New L'Manburg, and Dream claimed he "couldn't give a fuck" about what happens to Spirit.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Disc Saga</span> - Although this was semi-quickly resolved when Tommy traded his Netherite chestplate for his discs, this was caused by a small war between Ponk, Alyssa, Sapnap, and Tommy. Dream attempted to resolve the conflict but was killed by Tommy. In retaliation, he stole Cat and Mellohi.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Escalation</span> - Multiple things happened here, but this was mostly a period of tension. Dream exiled Schlatt when the man was visiting, he banned villager breeding and iron golem farms after Tubbo had made farms for them, and he attempted to put a stop to the drug empire that Tommy and Wilbur were trying to build.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">DreamSMP vs. L'Manburg War</span> - This was one of the first times the land had a clear antagonist. Dream, who was at the time the unofficial leader of DreamSMP, refused to let L'Manburg have independence. This caused a war to break out between the two. Dream griefed, stole, looted, and exploded many different things in L'Manburg and the surrounding area, threatening them. He gave up his title as leader to Eret, letting the other act as a spy before they mercilessly killed the L'Manburg citizens. Dream and Tommy settled the war in a duel that Dream won, but L'Manburg was given unofficial independence and Dream walked away with Cat and Mellohi.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Post-War</span> - Another period of "calm". During this, many different things happened. Dream attempted to hire Jack as a L'Manburg spy (which didn't work out), Wilbur and Tommy tried to scam Dream with Pufferfish Alleyway, Dream fixed up the L'Manburg Embassy after Fundy and Niki pranked it, he traded Cat with Skeppy and got Spirit's remains back, Tommy ran over Dream with a minecart and stole his stuff which led to Dream fighting him, Dream, Quackity, Tommy, and Tubbo started a new religion that worshipped Dream and began the land known as The Holy Lands, and Dream got scammed by Tommy, leading Tommy to get Mellohi back.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Manberg Rebellion</span> - When Schlatt was in power, Dream quietly sided with Pogtopia. He gave Technoblade and Tommy materials, along with providing Wilbur TNT.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The War of the Burning Eiffel Tower</span> - Tommy burned down Sapnap and Karl's honeymoon, which was a wooden Eiffel Tower. Dream helped him lava cast it and both blamed Bad. This resulted in a war, where Dream sided with Tommy for the first time and fought beside him. The duo also teamed up with Niki and Technoblade, and Dream paid Punz to assist them.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The November 16th War</span> - Dream revealed that he would be siding with Schlatt during the war Pogtopia was going to hold against Manburg. He told Pogtopia that they had a traitor amongst them, causing doubt to settle in the group. At some point, he also revealed that Schlatt made him an offer he couldn't refuse, which was the reason why he was joining him, but never revealed what it was (he has mentioned a few times that it was a book). During the actual war, Dream surrendered to Pogtopia prematurely, stating to Wilbur that "Schlatt is an idiot" and leading the group to Schlatt, who was having extreme health problems. Before the war, Dream also kicked Eret off of the throne when he realized that Eret was siding with Pogtopia. He made George the King of DreamSMP, with Callahan as his squire.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Exile Conflict</span> - When Tommy and (unbeknownst to everyone) Ranboo burned George's house down, Dream retaliated by building obsidian walls around New L'Manburg. He explained to Tubbo that because Tommy had burned the king's home, Tommy should be exiled. New L'Manburg put Tommy on trial, giving Tommy probation for two weeks. Dream, who hadn't attended the trial, found out about this arrangement and disagreed, declaring that if Tommy wasn't exiled then he would continue building the obsidian walls higher and thicker. This forced Tubbo's hand, leading him to exile Tommy. Dream led Tommy and Ghostbur to a new land, blowing up Tommy and Tubbo's vacation home along the way, and stating that Tommy was to never return to DreamSMP nor New L'Manburg. For days, Dream tormented Tommy, destroying his things, mocking him, and forcing him to give Dream his armor every day so that Dream could blow it up.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Dethronement Fallout</span> - When George had secretly told Dream that he didn't want to be king anymore, Dream publicly dethroned him and gave the throne back to Eret. George, for an unknown reason, then declared his rejection to this idea, stating that Dream had betrayed him. Dream was confused, but didn't reveal what George had secretly told him. This "betrayal" led to Sapnap and George denouncing their citizenship from DreamSMP, becoming legal citizens of El Rapids. El Rapids announced war with Dream.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Post-Exile Conflict</span> - While Tommy was in exile, Dream was the only one to consistently visit him. As the days passed, the duo became good friends, and Dream slowly convinced Tommy that he was the only one there for him. This was only supported when during Tommy's Beach Party, nobody showed up, which was a result of Dream lying to Ghostbur and telling him that date had been changed. Dream then convinced Tommy that he was his only friend. Nearly all progress was destroyed when Dream blew up Logstedshire as a result of Tommy hiding things from him. Dream took a couple days away from Tommy, instead focusing on other things. Dream gave Technoblade a map to a Woodland Mansion, allowing the two to have a slightly-repaired relationship. The next day, when Technoblade escaped execution in New L'Manburg, Dream made him an escape tunnel and provided him with the things he needed to leave. Later on, Dream talked to Punz, instructing him to not announce his allyship with Dream. The two plotted to have a public fallout so that Punz could spy for Dream. It was then that Dream realized that Tommy had been missing from Logstedshire for days, and Dream set out to find him. Dream showed up at Technoblade's cabin, asking Technoblade if Tommy was there. Techno denied. Dream showed up again the next day, bringing along Friend, Ghostbur's pet sheep. Ghostbur cheerfully allowed Dream into Techno's cabin, and after multiple failed attempts at lying to Dream, accidentally admitted that Tommy lived in the cabin. The day after that, Dream showed up again, meeting with Techno. He told Techno that he knew that Tommy was living there, but didn't care as long as he knew where Tommy was. Dream also built a house near Techno's cabin after Techno repeatedly called him "homeless". At some point, Dream met up with El Rapids in the Holy Lands and agreed that if El Rapids repaired what they had broken and stolen in DreamSMP, Dream would grant them independence.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Pandora's Vault</span> - Dream, during the Post-Exile Conflict, commissioned Sam to build an inescapable prison in the Badlands territory. Sam agreed, and the duo spent a lot of time building it. Dream has yet to tell what exactly the prison is for, aside from saying that it's going to keep someone in it.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Blood Vines</span> - When the egg showed up, Dream and Sam, in the middle of building Pandora's Vault, were convinced by Bad to go and look at it. The duo agreed, but both disliked it. Dream stated that it was weird and that he didn't like that it was growing in the SMP. Dream also tried to break the growing vines, but Bad stopped him.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Doomsday</span> - Dream revealed many things the day before Doomsday happened: Tommy blew up the Community House, Ranboo is a "traitor", he was just being nice to Tubbo because Tubbo was his one shot at getting Mellohi, and that he would be teaming up with the Arctic Anarchist Commune to destroy L'Manburg for good. Before all of this, Dream also took it upon himself to find Ranboo's memory journal and get rid of everything in it, leaving a smile. During Doomsday itself, Dream didn't do much talking, really only setting up TNT machines to rain TNT on top of L'Manburg. After everything, Dream spoke to Tommy and Tubbo, telling them that he was leaving for a bit to let the waters calm. He left shortly after.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Confrontation</span> - When Dream returned to the main land, he destroyed Tommy's house, leaving only a chest with a compass named "Your Discs". He said for Tommy and Tubbo <em>only</em> to meet up with him at the point the compass lead to, under threat of the discs being destroyed once and for all. When the duo arrived, the three had a huge battle, ending in a surrender of sorts when Dream threatened Tubbo's life. Then, Dream told them to put their stuff into a hole, blowing it up in front of them and leading them into a secret base. In the base were the discs and a hallway filled with empty spots, all spots named as things that were important to certain people on the server, such as Techno's Axe of Peace and Sam's dog Fran. It was here that Dream revealed he didn't care for anything on the server, having already given everything up so that he could pursue power. After much arguing, Dream told Tommy that Tommy was one of the only things that mattered to him, as Tommy joining the server had started the entire idea of sentimental value. So, Dream wouldn't kill him, but he <em>would</em> kill Tubbo. Tommy said that Dream could have the discs, but Dream claimed that he didn't care for them, only telling him to say his goodbyes to his best friend. After a short talk, the trio were interrupted by Punz appeared in a nearby Nether portal, telling Dream that he should have paid him more. Then, many other people followed, and Dream was forced to surrender. He admitted that he blew up the Community House, and was killed by Tommy <em>twice</em>. Tommy took all of his things. He also admitted that he had the power to revive things because of a book he had gotten from Schlatt, meaning that Dream could revive any person who died. Then, Sam locked him up in Pandora's Vault.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Imprisonment</span> - The first person to visit Dream in prison was Tommy, the very next day. Dream and Tommy talked for a bit, Dream apologizing and stating multiple times that he was lonely. Tommy gave him a writing assignment to do in his free time, which he quickly agreed to. A month passed by with no further word from Tommy, although Dream was visited by Ranboo, Bad, and Sapnap. Most notably, during Sapnap's visit, he refused to talk for most of the time and instead wrote in books provided to him by Sam. At the end of the visit, he asked Sapnap to give Ranboo a message from him, which contained a single smiley-face that sent Ranboo spiraling into a state commonly referred to as "Enderwalk". After a month of silence, Tommy came back for one final visit to confront Dream, his abuser. During the visit, TNT started blowing up outside of the prison, forcing Sam to put the prison into lockdown until he could figure out the issue. This lockdown meant that Tommy and Dream shared the prison cell together. Eight days passed before Sam visited, saying that he couldn't let Tommy out yet because he didn't know who blew up the TNT. Tension between Dream and Tommy spiked when Tommy killed a cat that was in the room with the two, leading them to arguing heatedly and throwing punches. When Tommy denied the existence of Schlatt's revival book, Dream told him to ask Schlatt about the book before beating him to death in the cell, effectively taking his third and final canon life. Two days later, Dream resurrected Tommy, displaying sadistic intrigue about what death was like. The two argued for a long period of time, Tommy trying to convince himself to kill Dream (who was quite accepting of death). This conversation led to nothing but tension between the two. Dream displayed interest in killing Tommy even more in order to test out the revival book further and to also learn about the afterlife.</li>
</ul><p>Now, here I want to talk a bit about Dreamon hunters. I am unaware as to how canonical the Dreamon storyline is to the DreamSMP lore, but this is a bit important for the side stories.</p><p>The Dreamon Hunters storyline started when Tubbo told Fundy that Dream was acting suspiciously. Tubbo, a retired Dreamon hunter who came to DreamSMP to get a break from Dreamon-hunting, was curious if Dream was possessed or not. The duo tricked Dream into performing an exorcism, which failed and caused the Dreamon that was possessing Dream to lash out, trying to kill Tubbo and Fundy. This was all stopped when Fundy rebuilt the car that he had proposed to Dream at, giving him a ring. Then, the Dreamon left Dream's body, turning into a separate entity under the name "DreamXD". Dream is no longer possessed.</p><p>
  <strong>Important people to Dream:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Punz</span> - Punz has been the most loyal to Dream. At first his loyalty was paid for, but it eventually turned into them just being friends. Punz is one of the people Dream hasn't intentionally messed with. When the Disc Confrontation happened, it was Punz who led the army to Tubbo and Tommy, but because Punz had previously agreed to be a spy for Dream, there is doubt that he is truly a good person/against Dream.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Technoblade</span> - Dream and Technoblade have an odd relationship, but they do have something in common. Dream is a known lover of chaos, and Techno loves anarchy, so they agree on that. Dream is also commonly assisting Techno, even when the other has done things Dream doesn't necessarily agree with. Techno's character is one of the only characters that jokes around with Dream. The duo tend to be awkward around each other at first, but both find it funny. Dream also decided to side with Techno during Doomsday in order to destroy New L'Manburg.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Quackity</span> - Quackity hates Dream with a passion. Dream doesn't hold too strong of an opinion on Quackity, but does believe that Quackity is hypocritical in some ways and doesn't agree with what he's doing.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">TommyInnit</span> - Tommy and Dream have always had a mutual hate-hate relationship, with many ups and downs. Their relationship turned into pure hatred when Dream promised to kill Tubbo, as Dream couldn't bring himself to kill Tommy. Dream sees Tommy as something important, something he can't kill because Tommy allows people to have sentimental value over things, which allows Dream to have power in the first place. During their imprisonment together, Dream using Schlatt's revival caused him to develop an extremely dangerous God complex. Tommy was insistent that Dream was unimportant in the large scheme of things, though. Tommy hates Dream with a passion, but it is unclear what Dream's true opinions are.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Tubbo</span> - Tubbo dislikes Dream, as Dream used him to get to the discs and also called him an incompetent leader. His dislike of him only increased when Dream revealed that Tubbo meant nothing to him, and that he wouldn't bat an eye at the idea of killing Tubbo permanently.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">GeorgeNotFound</span> - George, despite being dethroned by Dream, still hangs out with him. </li>
<li>
<span class="u">Sapnap</span> - Sapnap isn't opposed to hanging out with Dream, but has doubts that Dream truly cares for him. Sapnap was one of the people to escort Dream to the prison.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">awesamdude</span> - Dream and Sam previously had a fairly positive relationship, but this was ruined when Dream took Tommy's final life while in the prison.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">BadBoyHalo</span> - Bad tends to be a parental figure towards Dream, but the duo sometimes interact like good friends. Bad got into an argument with him about the location of Pandora's Vault, saying that it was ruining his estate value, but Dream and he came to an agreement and continued being friends. When the Disc Confrontation happened, Bad was one of the people to escort Dream to the prison.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The_Eret</span> - Eret and Dream are pretty neutral with each other, only finding value in the other when they need something. They tend to agree on political movements, and although Dream had previously dethroned him, Eret doesn't harbor too-negative opinions.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Mexican Dream</span> - Mexican Dream and Dream hate each other. Dream killed Mexican Dream twice, officially killing him for good and also killing his friend Juan Mendez. </li>
<li>
<span class="u">Ranboo</span> - Ranboo heavily dislikes Dream, and it is truly unclear what Dream's opinions on him are, but Dream has been seen multiple times to manipulate Ranboo for his personal gain. Ranboo is semi-aware of the manipulation, but because Dream uses Ranboo's amnesia and Enderwalking state to his advantage, Ranboo isn't truly aware of what he has done for Dream.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">CaptainPuffy</span> - Puffy sees Dream as her son, previously referring to him as her "little duckling" because of his tendency to follow her around. Because of him killing Tommy, who Puffy had become quite close with, she has separated herself from him, unwilling to go visit him in prison. She believes that he is responsible for all of the chaos that has happened on the server, but does feel slight guilt about him being locked up.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Deaths that Dream is responsible for:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>TommyInnit's first death in the Final Control Room, during Eret's betrayal.</li>
<li>TommyInnit's second death in the duel for L'Manburg's independence.</li>
<li>TommyInnit's third death in Pandora's Vault.</li>
<li>Sapnap's first death in the War of the Burning Eiffel Tower.</li>
<li>Mexican Dream's second death, who took a bullet for Juan Mendez.</li>
<li>Mexican Dream's third death in Logstedshire.</li>
</ul><p>I'm going to end this here, but please leave a comment or a kudo! It helps out a lot, especially with motivation. This took a lot of research and hours worth of work (surprisingly). Thank you! Have a good day!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. GeorgeNotFound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on GeorgeNotFound.<br/>Last Updated: March 17th, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>GeorgeNotFound</strong> is a character played by the YouTuber GeorgeNotFound. George is human. He tends to be oblivious, apathetic, misses big events, and constantly has unknown motivations. He also tends to be a follower, allowing other people to make decisions for him.</p><p>George wears a blue shirt with the Supreme logo on it (it says "GeorgeNotFound" instead), blue jeans, brown shoes, and clout goggles. He has brown hair and brown eyes.</p><p>He has two lives left. His first life was taken by Technoblade, who assassinated him when he first received kingship.</p><p>He is currently allied with El Rapids, of which he is the Vice President, and Kinoko Kingdom. He was previously allied with DreamSMP, but because of his sudden dethronement from kingship, he left the nation. His most notable allies are Quackity, Sapnap, and Karl, although he harbors semi-positive feelings towards Dream.</p><p><strong>Current Nationality:</strong> Kinoko Kingdom</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities:</strong> DreamSMP, <strike>Manburg</strike>, <strike>Gogtopia</strike>, <strike>El Rapids</strike></p><p><strong>Enemy Nations:</strong> N/A</p><p>Because of how uninvolved he is with big events, George doesn't have many (if any) enemies. People are fine with him as long as he isn't hurting anyone or damaging anything. The only strains of relationships have been with Quackity, who gets pissed that he tends to sleep through events, Eret, who was the one to hire Technoblade to assassinate him, and Tommy, who accidentally burned down his house, which led to Tommy being exiled. He had a bit of a rough patch when Dream dethroned him, but the two have been fine since El Rapids and DreamSMP came to an agreement.</p><p>George is currently in a relationship with Ninja, who is married to, but George believes that neither loves each other and that Ninja only did it for his personal gain. Ninja is currently MIA, but George doesn't care. George is also being pursued by Dream, although he is mostly oblivious to it. He is also flirted with by many people.</p><p>George was an antagonist during the L'Manburg Election, helping Quackity run against Tommy and Wilbur by being Quackity's running mate. He also sided against L'Manburg during the L'Manburg Revolution, but this was mostly because he followed whatever Dream was doing.</p><p><strong>Current Position of Power:</strong> Vice President (El Rapids)</p><p><strong>Previous Positions of Power:</strong> Co-Vice President (Manburg), King (DreamSMP), Second in Command (DreamSMP)</p><p><a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/jw5pay/saw_a_lot_of_people_making_alignment_charts_of/gco8fep/?utm_source=reddit&amp;utm_medium=web2x&amp;context=3">Wilbur has stated that George's D&amp;D alignment would be chaotic neutral.</a> Although George's beliefs are true neutral because of his willingness and tendency to just follow either Dream or Quackity, he is also likely to act out underneath the opinion of either or, presumably because he has little care for what he does or who he is effecting. He very rarely acts out, but when he does it's typically very mellow, like sleeping through multiple things simply because he doesn't care. An exception to this is him burning down Ponk's lemon tree.</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points was George a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - Before Tommy joined, George and Dream were the first people to ever join the land. George helped build The Community House. When Ponk griefed George's underground base, George retaliated by burning down Ponk's first lemon tree.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">DreamSMP vs. L'Manburg War</span> - George fought alongside Dream as his second-in-command. Dream told George that he would one day become king of DreamSMP, but this didn't end up happening, as Dream gave the position to Eret instead.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The L'Manburg Election</span> - When Wilbur and Tommy ran an election for President of L'Manburg, Quackity hopped in unexpectedly. He was required to have a running mate, so he chose George, who accepted. Both formed #SWAG2020 (short for So, We Are Gamers) George debated in King's Court against Tommy, who was acting as Wilbur's running mate. During election night, George failed to show up, sleeping through it. He was able to show up for the election results but was chewed out by Quackity.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Manburg Rebellion</span> - During Schlatt's reign, George was mostly vacant despite his title as Co-Vice President. He married Ninja at this time, who used him to get VISAs for Tommy, Wilbur, and Technoblade before leaving town. George has stated that he thinks Ninja didn't love him but shows no care for the situation. He also moved in with Sam.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The November 16th War</span> - During the war, George was completely absent. He spent the day with Callahan, building a house peacefully within DreamSMP. When he arrived at the chaos and fighting, he watched. Afterward, Dream denounced Eret's kingship and announced George as king. His squire was Callahan. At this time, Eret hired Technoblade as a hitman, who successfully assassinated George and took away his first life.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Exile Conflict</span> - Tommy and (unbeknownst to everyone) Ranboo griefed George's house, stealing his items, writing insults everywhere, and accidentally setting his house on fire when trying to make a Fire Penis outside of his house. George was shocked when he saw the house the next day, but fixed it fairly quickly. Dream held a trial in George's name, but George didn't play a big part in it. A couple of days later, George helped Quackity, Punz, and Sapnap build Mexican L'Manburg, where George was Vice President.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Dethronement Fallout</span> - George secretly told Dream he didn't want to be king, not wanting to be involved. So, Dream publicly denounced George as king, giving kingship back to Eret. For an unknown reason, George decided that he was betrayed by this, not telling anyone what he had secretly told Dream. This painted Dream in a bad light, causing Quackity and Sapnap to quickly side with George instead. George and Sapnap denounced their citizenship from DreamSMP, instead living as citizens of El Rapids (formerly Mexican L'Manburg).</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Imprisonment</span> - George is the first one to break a block in Pandora's Vault. It is unclear whether or not this will lead to further punishment.</li>
</ul><p>A side story that George was involved in was playing chess with Andrea Botez, a visitor to the land. Because of a bet that he lost, he built a cobblestone sign that read "I ♥ ANDREA", shortly after exiling Andrea. This sign would later be changed completely, eventually leading to "YOU ♥ LITTLE PENIS".</p><p>Because of the questionable canonicity of the stream, George's relationship with DreamXD and that entire stream haven't been put into this character statement.</p><p>
  <strong>Important people to George:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">awesamdude</span> - Sam was George's previous roommate. The two get along very well, but George moved out during the November 16th War so that he could build his home with Callahan. Sam has stated that he wants George to move back in.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Callahan</span> - George and Callahan tend to joke around with each other. Callahan, one of the very few people uninvolved with the November 16th War, helped George build his house, and later became his squire when he was crowned King of DreamSMP.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Sapnap</span> - Sapnap and George tend to fight and bicker a lot, but have never really been against each other. Sapnap was quick to defend George when George was dethroned, choosing George over Dream. Since then, the two have also stuck together.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Dream</span> - George doesn't see Dream as an enemy, which is the same for Dream. The duo, despite having tension when George was dethroned, continue to hang out and joke around. George used to follow around Dream before moving onto Quackity, and Dream and George were the first people to begin building in the land. Dream also seems to have feelings for George, but George is seemingly oblivious to his pursuits.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The_Eret</span> - Eret is one of the very few people that George has actually been against. Eret also is responsible for George's only death.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">TommyInnit</span> - Despite burning down George's house, Tommy was quick to return the items that he "stole". The two have a confusing relationship, with George being pretty neutral towards Tommy aside from the occasional insult and Tommy saying both insults and compliments.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Quackity</span> - Quackity is the only other person aside from Dream that George tends to follow. Their relationship is a bit strained because of how absent George was during the elections and Schlatt's reign, but they're still fairly good friends. </li>
<li>
<span class="u">KarlJacobs</span> - George and Karl have maintained a strong friendship for many weeks now, with George agreeing to join and help build Karl's new kingdom, Kinoko Kingdom.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Deaths that George is responsible for:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>Fundy's first death in the Final Control Room, during Eret's betrayal.</li>
</ul><p>Thank you for reading George's page! If you hadn't noticed, I'm going by arrival into the SMP, so some of the people coming up (like Alyssa and Callahan) have a bit less than others because of their absences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Callahan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on Callahan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Callahan</strong> isn't exactly a character, as he is mostly uninvolved with lore, but he has played small parts in the history. He is played by Twitter user <a href="https://twitter.com/CallahanIsCool">@CallahanIsCool</a>. Callahan is human, although he typically wears a reindeer onesie with a red nose and a Captain America mask. He is mute, sarcastic, and tends to do whatever he wants to.</p><p>Callahan wears a reindeer onesie, a red clown nose, and a Captain America mask.</p><p>He has never been killed, meaning he has three lives.</p><p>He is allied with DreamSMP, simply because he helped in the building of it when it was new. He hasn't chosen a different side since, and is recognized as a DreamSMP citizen.</p><p><strong>Current Nationality:</strong> DreamSMP</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities:</strong> N/A</p><p><strong>Enemy Nations:</strong> N/A</p><p>Because of how vacant he is from the land, he doesn't have many established relationships, although he is liked by the people who do know him.</p><p>Callahan is in no relationship right now, but he does joke that he is dating Alyssa and frequently flirts with her. It is usually met with her laughing him off or blatantly ignoring his attempts, but the two are very good friends otherwise.</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points was Callahan a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - Callahan was the first person to join Dream and George's new land, sticking around and making jokes in chat as the duo talked.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The November 16th War</span> - Callahan, instead of getting involved like almost everybody else, chose to help George build a new house. When George was named King of DreamSMP shortly after the war, Callahan became his squire.</li>
</ul><p>Callahan isn't exactly involved in any side stories, but his first interaction with Tommy was Tommy inquiring if Callahan was dating Alyssa, to which Callahan responded that he "can't confirm nor deny that statement". This caused Tommy to laugh and jokingly bully Callahan.</p><p>
  <strong>Important people to Callahan:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">ItsAlyssa</span> - Alyssa is good friends with Callahan, who jokingly flirts with her and makes jokes that he is dating her.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">GeorgeNotFound</span> - Callahan acted as George's squire and also helped him build his home during the November 16th War.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Dream</span> - Callahan is one of only two members of DreamSMP to not actively fight against Dream, and the two tend to hang out. Callahan also holds admin powers granted to him by Dream. Plus, Dream was the one to invite Callahan to the SMP.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Sapnap</span> - Sapnap and Callahan tend to joke around with each other, Sapnap stating that Callahan "gets too many bitches".</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Punz</span> - Punz and Callahan are good friends, and neither has done anything to really piss off the other.</li>
</ul><p>Callahan's character is a bit harder to write about because of how vacant he is. Plus, it's hard to find information on him, because the DreamSMP wiki is very little for him despite how many times he's appeared and talked on the SMP. Thank you for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on Sapnap.<br/>Last Updated: March 17th, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sapnap</strong> is a character played by the YouTuber and Twitch Streamer Sapnap. Sapnap is human. He is hot-headed, stubborn, and acts like a "class clown" in the way that he is typically messing around and not taking things seriously.</p><p>Sapnap wears a white t-shirt with a design of a flame on it over a black long-sleeve. He has black pants with two white stripes down the side and checkered shoes. His black hair, which was previously held into space buns, has a white bandana wrapped around it. He has very dark blue eyes.</p><p>He has two lives left. His first life was taken by Dream in The War of the Burning Eiffel Tower.</p><p>He is currently allied with El Rapids, although his loyalties are subject to change. Sapnap is persuaded onto sides by personal benefits, like items, promises, and beliefs, and tends to break the rules of the places he is a part of.</p><p><strong>Current Nationality:</strong> Kinoko Kingdom</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities:</strong> DreamSMP, <strike>Rutabagaville (now a state of L'Manburg)</strike>, <strike>Manburg</strike>, <strike>El Rapids</strike></p><p><strong>Enemy Nations:</strong> N/A</p><p>Because of his aggressiveness and his tendency to not think things through, Sapnap has made a lot of temporary enemies who he has since come to agreements with. Notable examples of people Sapnap has been up against are Fundy, Niki, Tommy, and Dream. Most of these tensions were caused by The Pet War and it's multiple strains where Sapnap has killed/imprisoned/tortured another person's pets and was subsequently fought.</p><p>Sapnap is currently in a relationship with both Quackity and Karl. He is engaged to Quackity and is married to Karl. Sapnap is Bad's adopted son, and has been for many years now.</p><p>Sapnap was the main antagonist during the period of peace that was held between the end of the L'Manburg Revolution and The Election. He killed Fungi, Fundy's fox who had been adopted by Niki, when "jokingly" torturing it by firing his flame arrows at it. What resulted was Fundy and Niki killing one of Sapnap's foxes, Sketchers, which led into a series of arguments and fights between Sapnap and Fundy. Sapnap was also the antagonist during The War of the Burning Eiffel Tower, where Tommy burned down his and Karl's honeymoon spot after Sapnap had accidentally killed Henry, Tommy's pet cow. Sapnap's status as an antagonist was removed when him and Tommy apologized and made up, releasing Mars, Sapnap's pet fish, into the ocean.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/dreamsmp/comments/jw5pay/saw_a_lot_of_people_making_alignment_charts_of/gco8fep/?utm_source=reddit&amp;utm_medium=web2x&amp;context=3">Wilbur has claimed that Sapnap's D&amp;D placement would be true neutral.</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points was Sapnap a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - Sapnap was the fourth member to join DreamSMP, the same day as Callahan joined. He is responsible for building The Courthouse, which has been used in many trials, although it was originally supposed to be a gladiator arena. He is also responsible for Spirit, Dream's horse, dying.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Saga</span> - Despite the Disc Saga being named after Tommy's discs, Mellohi and Cat, Sapnap was actually the one to start this war. After he burned down Ponk's second lemon tree, Alyssa and Ponk retaliated by attempting to burn down Sapnap's house. Sapnap stole Tommy's Netherite chest plate from his house to use so that he had extra protection against Alyssa and Ponk, which caused Tommy to confront Sapnap about the thievery. He convinced Tommy to help him fight against the two, giving back the chest plate, and Tommy agreed.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Escalation</span> - During the period of tension that led up to the L'Manburg versus DreamSMP War, Sapnap was actually the first person approached by the newly-made L'Manburg, which at the time was just Tommy and Wilbur in a caravan trying to sell drugs. Sapnap was initially against the illegal drug distribution, but it was revealed rather quickly that he was addicted to drugs.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">DreamSMP vs. L'Manburg War</span> - Sapnap sided with Dream during the war, assisting in griefing both L'Manburg and the buildings connected to it's citizens, like both of Tubbo's bases and the L'Manburg Embassy.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Pet War</span> - This started with Sapnap killed Harold, one of Tommy's pet cows, and Fungi, Niki and Fundy's pet fox. When Sapnap "accidentally" killed Fungi, it infuriated Fundy. He instructed Niki to kill Sketchers, Sapnap's fox, with a stone pickaxe. In retaliation, Sapnap killed Fundy's pet enderman, Leonard. The duo went back and forth with the arguing and killing, but it was eventually settled in a 1v1 duel that led to Sapnap winning yet returning Niki's fish, which he had kidnapped, agreeing that the dispute had been settled. In the middle of this, he was also dealing with Tommy, who was extremely aggravated that Sapnap had killed Harold. Tommy kidnapped Mars and Beckerson, Mars being Sapnap's fish and Beckerson being George's, but the fish were soon returned to Dream, who held onto them.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Post-War</span> - Sapnap and Karl got engaged, building a giant wooden Eiffel Tower being Skeppy and Bad's base for their future honeymoon.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The L'Manburg Election</span> - During the election, Tommy attempted to get Sapnap's vote for POG2020, Tommy and Wilbur's team. Sapnap agreed, only if Tommy publicly denounced Fundy and insulted him. Tommy agreed to this fairly quickly, which was a factor in why Fundy made Coconut2020, a team running against both Wilbur and Quackity in the election.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The War of the Burning Eiffel Tower</span> - When attempted to kidnap Henry, Tommy's pet cow, Sapnap accidentally pulled the cow off of a small ledge that led the cow to fall to its death. Tommy was heartbroken by this, teaming up with Niki and convincing Skeppy and Dream to help him lava-cast the Eiffel Tower. When Sapnap found out that his honeymoon spot was ruined, Dream and Tommy were quick to point fingers at Bad. Sapnap was soon convinced that Dream and Tommy had done it, so Sapnap, teaming with Bad, Skeppy, and Antfrost, who hopped in, began to fight Dream and Tommy. Dream gave Tommy something that mattered a lot to Sapnap: Mars, his pet fish. They kidnapped Niki, holding her as a hostage, but she "escaped" (was let out by Antfrost) when Tommy was fleeing. Technoblade was quick to join the fight on Tommy's side, and Punz was paid to assist Dream, leading into Sapnap, Antfrost, Skeppy, and Bad being defeated. Sapnap lost his first life in this small war.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Final Pet War</span> - Sapnap kidnapped Juorse, Tommy's pet horse, to make a final negotiation: Mars for Juorse and Sapnap's assistance in the war. When Tommy disagreed, attempting to scam Sapnap by stealing Juorse, Sapnap mercilessly killed the horse and began to chase Tommy throughout DreamSMP. Tommy got away and met up with Technoblade, who agreed to help Tommy, and George and Dream, who for unknown reasons wanted to help Tommy get revenge on Sapnap. When the quartet finally met up with Sapnap, he was standing on Punz' tower, threatening suicide. Tommy attempted to de-escalate the situation, but Sapnap followed through anyway. Dream led them all, including Sapnap, to Sapnap's secret base, which he was sharing with Punz. There, Sapnap attempted to convince Tommy to kill all of Sapnap's animals, but Tommy denied, stating that he didn't want to become the next Sapnap of the server. The duo settled everything in a duel, which Sapnap quickly won. Afterward, they made up by meeting at the ocean, Tommy convincing Sapnap to let Mars go free so they could finally end the conflict. He did, and they forgave each other.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The November 16th War</span> - Although he didn't play a major role, he fought for Schlatt and Dream. (Sometime during the Manburg Rebellion, before the war, Sapnap and Karl got engaged to Quackity. I can't find many clips of this, and the wiki has little to nothing on it. <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/karljacobs/clip/SillyMoralCrabsStinkyCheese?filter=clips&amp;range=24hr&amp;sort=time">Click this text to get a link to Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity agreeing to be in a polyamorous relationship.</a>)</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Exile Conflict</span> - While debate about Tommy's punishment for griefing George's house was going on, Sapnap along with Quackity, George, and Punz made a new nation: Mexican L'Manburg. Afterward, when Tommy was standing in his home alone, Sapnap visited him. Tommy revealed to Sapnap that Dream had said that nothing in the server mattered to him, hinting that Dream didn't care for Sapnap or George. This caused Sapnap to become attached to the idea that Dream was leaving him and George behind. Later that night, when getting into an argument with George about leaving Sapnap out of Mexican L'Manburg's affairs, Sapnap revealed what was said, and told George that he was all Sapnap had left.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Dethronement Fallout</span> - When Dream publicly dethroned George, Sapnap accused Dream of not caring for them and chose to follow and protect George. The two denounced their citizenship from DreamSMP, becoming full-time citizens of Mexican L'Manburg, newly dubbed El Rapids.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Doomsday</span> - Before Doomsday, Sapnap was initially skeptical on which side to join: Dream or Tommy. But just an hour before the fight was set to happen, Tommy approached Sapnap with Mars, who had been let free into the ocean, saying that he had taken a walk and somehow found Mars in the ocean. Sapnap, appreciative, agreed to join Tommy in fighting against Dream, Technoblade, and Philza. During the actual fight, Sapnap mainly aimed at killing the Hound Army that Technoblade had and even held a 1v1 duel against Techno, nearly killing him before Techno pearled away. His reputation as "Pet Killer" was brought up many times, and him and Techno shared many jokes while they fought against each other.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Confrontation</span> - The day before Tubbo and Tommy set off to encounter Dream, Tommy asked Sapnap for the Axe of Peace, Techno's axe, so that Tommy could fight against Dream. Sapnap agreed and handed it over. At the end of the Disc Confrontation, Sapnap was one of the people to appear in the portal after Punz. In the hall full of slots for people's valuables, Sapnap saw two slots for Mars and Beckerson, Beckerson (George's fish) already being there. He quickly grabbed it. When Dream was escorted away to Pandora's Vault, Sapnap went with Bad and Sam to lead him away.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Imprisonment</span> - Sapnap was the fourth person to visit Dream in Pandora's Vault. Sapnap believed that Dream could still be friends with himself and George, but also that Dream deserved to be in there. Afterward, Sapnap delivered a message from Dream to Ranboo: a single smiley-face.</li>
</ul><p>In the Dreamon Hunters storyline, Sapnap is a recruit for Fundy and Tubbo. He's learning how to hunt.</p><p>
  <strong>Important people to Sapnap:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">GeorgeNotFound</span> - Despite constant bickering and arguing, Sapnap and George are best friends. When Sapnap was faced with George and Dream arguing about George's dethronement as King, Sapnap sided with George instead despite knowing Dream for longer.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Dream</span> - Dream and Sapnap have an odd relationship, as they claim they're friends but constantly act against each other. In the Disc Saga, The War of the Burning Eiffel Tower, <em>and</em> the Final Pet War, Sapnap and Dream chose opposing sides. Yet, they're still able to joke around afterward. Sapnap had doubts that Dream truly cares for him and George, which are confirmed in the Disc Confrontation. Sapnap is one of the people to lead Dream away to the prison. Despite all of this, Sapnap still believes that despite Dream having done horrible things, the two can still be friends. He believes that Dream can get better.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">KarlJacobs</span> - Karl and Sapnap are married and constantly hang around each other.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Quackity</span> - Quackity is Karl and Sapnap's fiance, and is also the acting President of El Rapids, which Sapnap is a citizen of.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">TommyInnit</span> - Tommy has been at odds with Sapnap ever since the beginning, but the two aren't afraid to team up with each other. They can go from having a full war against each other to helping them within a day. For Doomsday, Tommy went directly to Sapnap and handed him Mars as an act of kindness. The duo seem to have a positive relationship despite constantly arguing.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Punz</span> - Punz is Sapnap's roommate and has helped him multiple times. The two tend to bicker and insult each other, but have never genuinely gotten mad.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Fundy</span> - Sapnap and Fundy do not trust each other at all, but aren't opposed to talking.</li>
</ul><p>I'm going to end right here so that I can go back through the rest of this and update it so that it's caught up to Doomsday! Thank you for reading, and leave a comment! Or even make a Tweet about this! It'd go a long way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. awesamdude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on awesamdude.<br/>Last Updated: March 17th, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Awesamdude</strong> is a character played by the Twitch streamer awesamdude. Sam is a creeper hybrid. He is typically compassionate, sympathetic, and loyal, but when working within Pandora's Vault as the Warden, he is stoic, quiet, and secretive. He is extremely skilled with redstone, demonstrated with both his base and the prison he made underneath Dream's request.</p><p>Sam is a humanoid creeper hybrid, sporting a crown and golden accessories. He stands at 7'4.</p><p>He has three lives.</p><p>He is a citizen of The Badlands, but is also considered friendly with anyone who had previously been associated with New L'Manberg, Pogtopia, and The Greater DreamSMP.</p><p><strong>Current Nationality:</strong> The Badlands</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities:</strong> DreamSMP</p><p><strong>Enemy Nations:</strong> N/A</p><p>Sam, because of his tendency to help anyone who asks and his ability to stay out of any major conflict, has previously had no enemies. But, because of his stance on The Egg and The Eggpire as a whole, Sam is at odds with Bad, Ant, and Punz.</p><p>The only romantic connection that Sam has had is Ponk asking to be his Valentine. The two have a very off-and-on relationship, with Ponk constantly pranking and experimenting on Sam, but Sam has never held any grudges towards Ponk. Sam sees Tommy as a son-like figure.</p><p>Sam has never been an antagonist.</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points has Sam been a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - Sam is one of the eight original members of the server. He disappeared soon after, but did assist in the building of the Community House.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Manburg Rebellion</span> - Sam returned as Pogtopia began to plan against Manburg, deciding to remain neutral and focus on getting materials. He quickly became one of the most powerful people on the server, getting many supplies and building a secret base away from everything to protect his stuff (of which he is protective over). He befriended Tommy rather quickly, picking up some of his mannerisms, but still remained neutral. He joined The Badlands, a mostly neutral group that wished for the tension between Manburg and Pogtopia to remain.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Second Pet War</span> - When out searching for a trident, Sam was asked by Punz to help assist bringing a panda back to DreamSMP. Sam agreed, but when Bad and Ant accidentally killed the panda, Sam sided with them instead of Punz. Punz didn't care too much about Sam switching on him, and was soon defeated by the trio.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The November 16th War</span> - The Badlands, only wishing for chaos, chose to side with the Pogtopians during the war to make sure the teams were balanced in terms of gear. Sam was hesitant on this, wanting to assist Pogtopia because of his friendships with Tommy and Tubbo. On the days leading up to the war, Sam helped Tommy and Tubbo prepare by assisting when they were grinding for materials and helping Tommy perfect his "TNT Entrance" move (which was unused).</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Exile Conflict</span> - Sam wasn't involved with the exile of Tommy, but did do things in the time period. He, Tubbo, Punz, Ranboo, Fundy, and Eret (mostly Tubbo and Sam) worked on the Guardian XP Farm, a huge project out in the middle of the ocean. A couple of days after the war had happened (and the subsequent funeral for Schlatt), Sam, Puffy, Bad, Punz, and Quackity met up at Bad and Skeppy's mansion to discuss Quackity's plans to revive Schlatt and use him as a political puppet. All were reluctant on this idea, agreeing to keep it on hold, and Sam took Schlatt's remains home with him, storing them away.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Pandora's Vault</span> - Dream commissioned Sam with 64 diamond blocks to build an inescapable prison, aptly named "Pandora's Vault". Sam worked on this huge project for a very long time, showing a couple people the entrance to it but never going into detail about the true workings of it. He was deemed the Warden of the prison, and would carry on this title when it was finished.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Blood Vines</span> - Sam and Dream were one of the first people to be notified about the crimson egg that Bad had found in his basement. Sam disliked the egg and it's spreading vines, claiming they gave off "bad juju" and wanting nothing to do with them. He argued with Bad for many days about the presence of the egg, Bad wanting it to stay, but this only caused tension between the two. When The Eggpire, a group of people who wanted to spread the egg's vines in order to promote chaos, approached him with offers to join, Sam declined, claiming that Ant and Bad were crazy for wanting to spread the evil thing.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Confrontation</span> - When Tommy and Tubbo went off to fight Dream for the discs one final time, Sam stood along the Prime Path (next to Ponk) to see the two off. Tubbo and Sam shared a heartfelt conversation, with Sam wishing Tubbo good luck and giving him a potion and pumpkin pie for the journey. Tubbo said that if he were to never come back, Sam would have control over everything Tubbo owned- including Snowchester, Tubbo's new home. Sam also gave a potion to Tommy. At the end, when Tubbo was about to be killed by Dream so that Tommy could get the discs and go home, Punz showed up with an army of people, Sam included. Sam, after Dream lost two of his lives, offered to lock Dream away into Pandora's Vault, which everyone agreed to. When multiple people wanted to be there to lock Dream up, Sam denied, wanting to remain secretive of the way the prison's redstone worked. He, Sapnap, and Bad left early, Dream in tow.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Imprisonment (Part One)</span> - The day after Dream was locked away, Tommy visited him. Sam, the acting Warden, lead Tommy through Pandora's Vault, making him sign three different waivers and go through many different security measures to go through. The entire time, Sam was extremely stoic and unwilling to joke around with Tommy, taking the entire thing seriously. Soon after, Tommy commissioned Sam to build a hotel, and Sam accepted as long as Tommy paid him 32 diamonds. When the hotel was beginning construction, Sam put Sam Nook, a separate character who only speaks Animalese, in charge of any further building.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Eggpire</span> - Sam was taken captive by The Eggpire and forced into a small room that sat above the egg. He was rescued by Puffy and Tommy some time later, but not before The Egg impacted him severely. While in the box, The Egg forced him to eat himself alive and slowly manipulated him into thinking The Egg wasn't so bad as he thought. He was helped out of The Egg and quickly led over to the Holy Lands by Puffy and Sam, to which he bathed in the Holy Water. He was adamant that he went home, only wanting to be away from everything, and when the duo led him home, he found comfort in Fran, his dog. They found the beginnings of a blood vine in Sam's base, but Sam claimed that it wasn't that bad.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Imprisonment (Part Two)</span> - Sam continued his work as the Warden of the prison, allowing Ranboo, Bad, and Sapnap inside of Pandora's Vault in order to visit Dream. Sam is concerned for Ranboo, seeing as the teenager has been visiting the prison and not remembering at all, and has voiced his concerns. When Pandora's Vault went into lockdown, effectively trapping Tommy inside, Sam felt extreme guilt for the kid who he had been parenting for the past couple of weeks and the fact that he was locking him in with his abuser. To prevent the security measures from happening again, Sam hired Bad and Ant as guards for the prison. Eight days after Tommy was imprisoned, Sam visited him and Dream and provided them with food, saying that because he couldn't identify the problem, Tommy would have to stay in there a bit longer. Soon after, Dream took Tommy's final life, and Sam was unable to stop it. He heavily blamed himself. The only three people he told about Tommy's passing were Ranboo, Tubbo, and Jack, who then took it upon themselves to spread the word further. A day later, Sam meets up with Ranboo, who is distraught about the situation. Sam admits that he thought about taking Dream's final life. Ranboo, after a bit of chatting, tells Sam that he was partially at fault for Tommy getting exiled because Ranboo had assisted in burning George's house down. Sam takes Ranboo's Memory Book, telling Ranboo it isn't his fault before writing in the book about how it was all Sam's fault.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Blood Vines (Part Two)</span> - Hannah came to Sam when she found her house covered in vines. He was extremely concerned when she admitted the vines were making her sick, and expressed even more concern when she killed her pets without a second thought. He helped her clear the vines. When Bad and Ant appeared, he helped her make excuses as to why they were taking down the vines.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Las Nevadas</span> - Previously, Sam had employed Sam Nook underneath Quackity so that Las Nevadas, a separate country, could be built. After the country was finished, Quackity went to Sam and persuaded him into allowing Quackity into Dream's cell in order to get the revive book from him. Before they got into the main cell, Sam gave Quackity the Warden's Axe and Sword, and also gave him steak so he could heal up. Then, he locked Quackity in with Dream.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Important people to Sam:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Antfrost</span> - Ant and Sam are extremely close, choosing to spend a lot of their time together (especially when Sam returned to the server during the Manburg Rebellion). The duo formed The Badlands together (along with Bad), and their relationship was only strained when Ant began to become psychologically manipulated by The Egg.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">BadBoyHalo</span> - The third member who formed The Badlands. Sam and Bad typically get along, spending some of their free time together, but their relationship was <em>also</em> strained during Bad's time with The Egg in his basement.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">GeorgeNotFound</span> - Sam's old roommate, who moved out just a bit before the November 16th War. Sam takes up almost a fatherly role with George, scolding him but also wanting him to stay home instead of moving out.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Sapnap</span> - Sam's <em>other</em> previous roommate, who moved out a bit before George did in order to move into a secret base with Punz.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Punz</span> - Although they stood on opposite sides during the Second Pet War, the duo are close friends. They are typically on the same side when it comes to political beliefs in the server, and grouped up to assist Quackity on a date. When the blood vines began to get dangerous, Punz sided with Sam, trying to stop the growth of the vines. After Punz was possessed, the two haven't spoken.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Ponk</span> - Ponk and Sam are fairly close, although they did have a big fight when a prank of Ponk's involving Sam's dog Fran went too far, with Ponk killing a fake Fran in front of Sam and Sam fighting Ponk in frustration and anger. Sam also placed TNT around Ponk's buildings, like Thiccatron, which was soon blown up by HBomb who was informed of the situation. When it was revealed that the dog that Ponk killed was a fake, Sam forgave Ponk and the two went back to being friends. Ever since Ponk has been possessed by The Egg, Sam and Ponk have had multiple altercations involving Sam Nook tearing down the rest of Ponk's second destroyed Lemon Tree and Ponk yet again kidnapping Fran. The two, despite their previous warring tendencies, were Valentines on Valentine's Day.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Dream</span> - Before Dream was imprisoned, Sam and Dream got along very well, hanging out and building Pandora's Vault together. When Sam found out that Dream had been the one to blow up the Community House and had planned to kidnap/steal many important things on the server (including Fran), Sam was the one to give the idea of Dream being imprisoned in the Vault. When Dream killed Tommy, Sam wanted to kill Dream once and for all.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">TommyInnit</span> - Despite previously being extremely close and having a father-son relationship, Tommy dislikes Sam and thinks that he is unfit to run Pandora's Vault. Sam still cares deeply for Tommy and regrets not being able to get him out of the prison before Dream killed him.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Tubbo</span> - Sam and Tubbo spent a <em>lot</em> of time together, especially when they were building the Guardian XP Farm. They share a common interest in redstone and speak about it a lot. Sam has stated that he considers Tubbo one of his best friends on the server. Their relationship became a tad strained when Sam played a prank on Tubbo and Ranboo, hiding Michael, their son, from them for a couple of moments.</li>
</ul><p>Thank you for reading Sam's page! Before I go, I want to apologize for the slow updates of this. These chapters take two hours at <em>least</em>, and every time I make a new one, I have to go back and add onto the older ones, so it makes this book very difficult to regularly update. Leave a kudo or a comment, and feel free to ask questions about anything!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. ItsAlyssa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on ItsAlyssa.<br/>Last Updated: January 22nd, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Alyssa</strong> is a character played by Twitter user <a href="https://twitter.com/AlyssaWasFound">@AlyssaWasFound</a>. Alyssa is human. She is quiet, considerate, and a bit shy, but she also isn't opposed to subtly joining into a conflict that is ongoing- she won't start one herself, though. She is a pretty skilled builder, but this talent isn't shown off much.</p><p>Alyssa wears a black sweater with black shorts and black shoes. She occasionally wears a black medical mask, and has pearl earrings. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled into bun-pigtails. They are held back with black bows.</p><p>She has three lives.</p><p>Alyssa is a citizen of the Greater DreamSMP, as stated during the L'Manburg versus DreamSMP War. As a petty means of teasing, Dream brought Alyssa to Tommy during the war and said that he had the only woman on the server, to which Tommy called her "American" (derogatorily).</p><p><strong>Current Nationality:</strong> DreamSMP</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities:</strong> N/A</p><p><strong>Enemy Nations:</strong> N/A</p><p>Alyssa, because of her ongoing absence from the server, doesn't have any enemies, although Tommy does tend to be semi-hostile towards her whenever they interact. One of the only people she has faced against is Sapnap in the original disc war, where she helped Ponk burn down Sapnap's house in retaliation for him burning down Ponk's second Lemon Tree.</p><p>She has no romantic connections, although it is frequently joked about by Callahan that the two of them are dating. Callahan also frequently flirts with her.</p><p>Alyssa has never been an antagonist.</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points has Alyssa been a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - Alyssa was one of the eight original members of the server, and helped in the creation of the original Community House.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Saga</span> - After Sapnap burned down Ponk's second Lemon Tree, Alyssa joined Ponk and helped him burn down Sapnap's house in retaliation. Tommy, after joining Sapnap, repeatedly killed her and Ponk. Dream joined Alyssa and Ponk's side.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Manburg Revolution</span> - She didn't do anything during this, but after a long disappearance, her and Sam rejoined the server on the same day. She disappeared again soon after.</li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>Important people to Alyssa:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Callahan</span> - One of Alyssa's close friends on the server. Their friend group has an ongoing joke that the two are dating, which Callahan supports by making "protective" and flirtatious comments.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Dream</span> - She and Dream get along very well, with Dream casually hanging out with her. He also sided with her and Ponk during the Disc Saga.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Ponk</span> - The two are fairly good friends, evident by the way Alyssa chose to help him commit arson. They also hang out quite a bit.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Sapnap</span> - Whenever the two are together, they tend to be jokingly hostile and will insult each other or make passive-aggressive comments. They have a more negative relationship because of Alyssa burning down his house.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">TommyInnit</span> - Tommy has a strange view of Alyssa, commonly being hostile towards her or just awkward when around her. He doesn't like the fact that she's American, and his dislike of her is only supported by the fact that she and Ponk fought against him in the Disc Saga.</li>
</ul><p>Thanks for reading Alyssa's page! Just so you know, the second "disappearance" she did is because when the IP of the server was leaked, nobody sent her the new IP, so she was unable to get back in and is reluctant to ask for it. Hopefully, she joins back!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. DropsByPonk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character analysis on DropsByPonk.<br/>Last Updated: March 17th, 2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Ponk</strong> is a character played by the Twitch streamer DropsByPonk. Ponk is human. He is stubborn and very keen on pranking and tricking others in the SMP. Despite his more chaotic tendencies, Ponk has also been extremely helpful and friendly to people who need it. On the other side of things, he's also committed many crimes and tried to make an enemy out of many different people.</p><p>Ponk wears a red, yellow, and black mask that covers his head except for his black eyes. He wears a black hoodie, white pants with red details, and black shoes with red laces. He sometimes puts in red contacts in order to blend in with the Eggpire people.</p><p>He has three lives.</p><p>Ponk is currently allied with both The Greater DreamSMP and The Eggpire, but because of his neutral outlook on nearly everything he comes across, his loyalties change with however he's feeling.</p><p><strong>Current Nationalities:</strong> DreamSMP, The Eggpire</p><p><strong>Previous Nationalities:</strong> <strike>Manburg</strike>, <strike>Pogtopia</strike></p><p>Ponk has no notable enemies, although he frequently gets into conflicts with Sam, Bad, and Ant. He also has many different negative relationships with people because of his experiments, frequent fights, and previous wars. Despite constantly arguing with Sam, him and Sam are still friends and forgive each other after nearly every conflict.</p><p>Ponk has no relationships, although he does have an ancestor named Jack who ended up killing an entire village (<em>Tales From the SMP, Episode Two: The Village That Went Mad</em>). He seems to be interested in Sam, asking him multiple times to be his Valentine for Valentine's Day, which was later accepted by Sam.</p><p>Ponk was one of the first antagonists the server ever had, although he was not a main antagonist. He and Sapnap started the Disc Saga when Sapnap burned down Ponk's second Lemon Tree, leading Ponk to team up with Alyssa to burn down Sapnap's home. This lead to Sapnap and Tommy teaming up against the two.</p><p>
  <strong>What main plot points has Ponk been a part of?</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Pre-Disc Saga</span> - Ponk is one of the eight original members of the SMP. He frequently fought with other members and pranked them, and most notably had an odd obsession with Kanye West (he still does). He built the first Lemon Tree as his base of operations, but it was shortly burned down by George. This led to him building a second one, but when Tommy built his house near the second Lemon Tree, Ponk fenced Tommy's entire land to separate the two.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Saga</span> - Ponk and Sapnap started the Disc Saga by burning each other's bases down. Sapnap teamed up with Tommy to fight against Ponk and Alyssa.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Escalation</span> - During this period of small arguments and fighting, Ponk built a huge tower that resembled the Barad-dûr (Sauron's tower from Lord of the Rings). This tower is later used by many different members of the SMP.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Post-War</span> - Ponk's third Lemon Tree was burned down by Big Crime, one of Tubbo's alter egos. In retaliation, Ponk griefed Tubbo's jungle base. Then, he created Lemon City, a Nether-themed base that couldn't be burned down like his three previous trees.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Manburg Rebellion</span> - In a trade deal made with Manburg, Ponk became on of Schlatt's only supporters. He was soon after employed as a construction worker and Manburg's doctor. While working for Manburg, he helped build attractions for the Red Festival and the Manburg Hotel. Because he was Schlatt's doctor, he knew much about Schlatt's illnesses and addictions, but after a dispute between the two where Schlatt refused to get help for his declining health, Ponk betrayed Manburg and helped out Pogtopia instead. At this time, he also built a laboratory to experiment on cats.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The November 16th War</span> - Although he did not fight in the war, Ponk spent many hours before the war grinding for materials for Tommy. A couple of hours before, Ponk gifted Tommy a Totem of Undying he had been keeping, to which Tommy was extremely grateful and appreciative.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Blood Vines</span> - When the Egg's vines were beginning to grow, one of the vines started to grow in Ponk's casino. Ponk swiftly named it "Lil' Red", becoming fond of the vine and encasing it in glass. Otherwise, he wasn't too fond of the Blood Vines or the egg itself.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Estate Conflict</span> - When Purpled made a real estate business on the Prime Path and started scamming people (namely Antfrost), Ponk appeared and was immediately employed by Purpled. The two then tried to scam Ant into giving them 48 iron blocks as tax for Ant owning a house that was Purpled's (it really wasn't, but Purpled was claiming it using signs). Jack Manifold shortly joined the trio, siding with Ant in the argument. The pairs argued back and forth before Ant and Jack hinted at claiming Thiccatron, one of Ponk's builds, leading the quartet to race each other to it through the Nether. After multiple arguments about the property, the group agreed to a 2v2 fight that had three rounds. Purpled and Ponk won the first, Antfrost won the second, and the third ended in a draw because Ponk cheated. Unknowing of the fact that Thiccatron belonged to Ponk, Purpled set it on fire, causing the other three to panic. Purpled, after announcing that was a sign of power, helped them put the fire out.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Disc Confrontation</span> - Ponk was one of the people to watch Tommy and Tubbo leave the SMP to go and fight Dream, and also one of the people to actually have a conversation with the two. Tommy and Ponk talk about how the whole disc situation was started by Ponk, and Tommy thanks Ponk for being there for him and helping him through a lot. Ponk responds by telling him, "I will always be there for you half of the time", which Tubbo finds extremely funny. Ponk is also one of the people to come through the portal after Punz crashes the fight, but instead of actually listening to the conversation, Ponk goes around and steals the gold blocks in the room.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Imprisonment</span> - Sam Nook, as part of Tommy's tasks to do so that construction can continue on the Big Innit Hotel, requests that Tommy destroys the burnt remains of Ponk's third Lemon Tree (the one Big Crime burned down). Jack and Tubbo help Tommy destroy it, but Ponk sees them and demands they stop. When they ignore him, he leaves, but later kidnaps Sam's dog Fran in retaliation.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">The Eggpire</span> - Ponk was trapped by the Eggpire in an effort to corrupt him. Foolish attempted to save Ponk, but was quickly interrupted by Antfrost, so the only thing Ponk was able to get was some bread that Foolish dropped down to him. After a while, Ponk was released from the Egg, now with red eyes (similar to Punz and Antfrost). The Eggpire thought this was because Ponk was corrupted, but it was only because Ponk, for whatever reason, had red-colored eye contacts on him. Bad and Ant continued to be unaware of Ponk still being sane, although were a tad suspicious, and paid Ponk to get in contact with someone to take out Puffy (who was actively against the Eggpire). Ponk agreed and eventually introduced them to Purpled, who Ponk worked under. Later, when Ponk went to get the rest of his pay from Bad and Ant, he was tricked into falling into the chamber above the Egg once again. He shouted at Bad and Ant for many minutes, only agreeing to stop annoying them when they gave him a Paneue Chocolate. Once he got it, he wished them goodnight and was locked away. The next time he was seen was when Tommy broke a piece off of the Egg. Ponk showed up with red eyes and chased him. Later, when he kidnapped Fran, the blood vines in Sam's base began to speak to him, demanding Fran as a sacrifice. Ponk, wanting Sam to be his Valentine, became aggravated at the vines, insulting them for a few moments before reluctantly sacrificing his <em>own</em> dog F ran (he later asked Sam to be his Valentine, and he said yes. They planned a picnic date).</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Blood Vines</span> - When Ponk is told that Sam was seen flirting with another person (Andrea), he allows himself to be fully corrupted by the Egg. He blew up his picnic date with Sam before they could even do it, and underneath manipulation of the Egg, placed TNT in Foolish's summer home. He blew up the Statue of Ra and killed Foolish's cat.</li>
</ul><p>Time for the Dreamon Hunters segment! Although Ponk hasn't interacted with the main storyline of the Dreamon Hunters, Ponk has claimed that he "sold his soul for science" and was seen floating multiple blocks off of the ground in front of Eret when Eret was building his Catfe (which Ponk didn't like, as he is very against cats).</p><p>
  <strong>Important people to Ponk:</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">awesamdude</span> - Although the two fight very often and Ponk tends to spark unnecessary conflicts with Sam, the two are very good friends. They always make up after they argue with each other. On Valentine's Day, Ponk asked Sam to be his Valentine, to which Sam said yes and the two began to plan a Valentine's Day picnic that would happen after Valentine's because of how late it had been for Ponk.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">ItsAlyssa</span> - Alyssa and Ponk are very good friends. Whenever Alyssa is around, Ponk is one of the first people to talk to her no matter what. Alyssa also willingly teamed up with Ponk against Sapnap during the Disc Saga.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Antfrost</span> - Ponk was initially against Ant, seeing as he despises cats, which led to Ant repeatedly attacking him. The two have since had many different conflicts, never really agreeing with each other but never going too far with their arguments.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">HBomb94</span> - Although Ponk and HBomb haven't interacted much, they do not like each other. When Ponk killed a fake Fran in front of Sam and HBomb, HBomb and Sam were egged on to blow up the Lemon Tree. HBomb ended up doing so himself. Ponk then revealed that Fran was still alive and proceeded to blame the entire thing on HBomb.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">jschlatt</span> - Ponk was one of Schlatt's only supporters throughout his rule in Manburg, as well as Schlatt's acting doctor and Manburg's construction worker. The two were on relatively neutral terms, but Ponk eventually left Schlatt because Schlatt refused to get help for his worsening medical condition (which later led to his death). Despite the betrayal, the two remained neutral until Schlatt's death.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Lazarbeam</span> - When Lannan stole some wheat from a farm, Ponk demanded that Lannan pay him some gold. To appear powerful, Ponk used a glitch to make it appear like he was flying, but Lannan killed him saying "I believe in no God". The two separated with Ponk vowing that he will get revenge on him.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">Purpled</span> - Ponk and Purpled have had an alliance for many months, ever since Purpled saved him while Ponk was in the Nether (during the Escalation time period). The two have since allied together for many things, like sharing resources, Ponk backing up Purpled during the Estate Conflict, and Purpled agreeing to help Ponk out with the Eggpire. Ponk considers Purpled to be one of his closest friends on the SMP.</li>
<li>
<span class="u">TommyInnit</span> - At the beginning of the server, Tommy and Ponk went against each other in the Disc Saga, but ever since then they've had a positive relationship. During Pogtopia's presence, Tommy signed a contract with Ponk to let Ponk sell essential oils in Pogtopia. Later, during the November 16th War, Ponk grinded for hours and got Tommy many supplies (including a Totem of Undying). While Tommy was exiled and living with Technoblade, he visited L'Manburg, quickly running into Ponk who agreed to keep his visit a secret. After Dream was in prison, Tommy went to Ponk numerous times for different supplies, like flowers, cats, and diamonds. Ponk was standoffish and stubborn about giving Tommy what he wanted, causing tension between the two, but it did little to sour the relationship because that's how it normally went for the two (even with other people).</li>
</ul><p>An extra fact about Ponk is that his character is canonically allergic to cats. Plus, he is the one on the server who has killed the most animals.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Again, sorry for the slow updates on this. Each chapter takes at least 2 hours, so it's a lot of work. Again, thank you. Have a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>